Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
Hola Benfutbol10. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Ben 10 Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guias que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te brinda 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos que puede darte una visión más profunda a alguna de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que todos la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central, visitar el foro Mesa de ayuda de Wikia, o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . Adicionalmente, puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "Wikianos" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Zuirdj Logo Mi conocimiento llegó hasta aquí. Tal vez los controladores de wikis cambien luego el logo, o quizá debas preguntarle en algún foro de wikia, como te dijo Gustrónico en Wikipedia. Hey! Hey! Jarisleif! (Hakkaa Pääle Pohjan Poika!) 22:10 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Pd: también puedes intentar subiendo una imagen que se llame "logo" ("Imagen:Logo.(extensión)") :Solo hay que subir una imagen que se llame Wiki.png, cualquiera puede hacerlo - pero veo que lo has hecho perfectamente :) Playsonic2 07:19 10 nov 2008 (UTC) BenDNAlien oye por ke borras este articulo, este alien si existe leelo en wikipedia.--Bentenny10 00:50 13 nov 2008 (UTC) Ke pasa? Giovi por ke me mandaste ese mensaje y no kieres hablar con migo. el nombre con el ke se le conoce a ese loboan es el Yenaldooshi.Hablame por favor, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.--Bentenny10 (discusión) 00:28 20 dic 2008 (UTC) NO ENTRO NO PUEDO ENTRAR AYUDAME!!!!! AlienDragon Vikidia Hola. Veo que sos muy hábil con los wikis y tenés mucha información para dar. A pesar de tener tu propio wiki, te invito a participar de Vikidia. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. Si querés contactarme por allá, hacé clic acá. Saludos, 200.41.122.206 19:02 6 feb 2009 (UTC) :Espero no haberte ofendido con el mensaje anterior a este (el que he borrado). Lo estuve pensando y, a fin de cuentas, puedes dejar mi nombre en tu página de amigos: gracias. ¿Realmente te ofendiste? Pregunto, porque no te ví editando por Vikidia. 200.55.48.185 03:41 10 feb 2009 (UTC) ::¡Hola otra vez! Me retiré de Wikipedia pero sigo en Vikidia, así que podemos seguir en contacto por ahí�:). Quería agregar que no me registro en este wiki porque no sé sobre Benfutbol, sino con gusto. Saludos, 200.41.122.94 21:59 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Video ¿--deccer (discusión) 00:04 19 feb 2009 (UTC) oye tu borraste mi video porque tu fuiste el que edito mi pagina? respuesta mi querido amigo te pido de la manera mas atenta que respetes como un caballero mi creatividad --deccer (discusión) 02:23 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Violación de derechos de autor Tienes autorización para reproducir los videos del programa en tu wiki?--201.253.185.139 17:31 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Violación de derechos de autor Tienes autorización para reproducir los videos del programa en tu wiki?--201.253.185.139 17:31 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Otra vez Vikidia Hola, BenFutbol10, ¿Cómo estás? Está escribiendo el usuario Rexoox de Vikidia. No sé dónde más encontrarte que acá, en Ben10Wiki. Te invito a que colabores más activamente por Vikidia. Sólo hay tres usuarios que nos pasamos a diario por Vikidia: Mr. Seeker, Racso y yo (Usuario:Rexoox). Espero que me contestes aunque sea acá. No andaré editando mucho en Ben10Wiki porque no tengo conocimientos suficientes, pero ayudaré en lo que pueda. Atentamente: --Trébol 00:58 8 abr 2009 (UTC) Perdón si éste no es el lugar correcto para escribir ésto, pero no había otra forma de contactarte... ¿O si? Gracias. Gracias, ya verás que estaré conforme con la wiki, de nuevo, muchas gracias. 09:42 11 abr 2009 imagen de canonbolt tengo una imagen de canonbolt mejorada de ben 10 AF quieres verla contactame dani7 _31@hotmail.com No me e podido conectar Giovi no me he podido conectar ya que estoy instalando mejoras al MSN--Ben (discusión) 01:16 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Me acabo de enterar... Recién me enteré que tú también estás registrado en la wiki de Sonic.--JuanGP (discusión) 13:10 2 may 2009 (UTC) ayudame podrias decirme como se llama el alien numero 11 de ben 10 alien force Episodios Confirmados Yo Quisiera Saber Puedo Poner Datos Que Fueron Confirmados En 2 Episodios Solo Avisame Al Conectarse Con La Hora De La Wiki 201.201.170.58 06:01 12 jun 2009 (UTC) El alien número 11 de Ben 10 Alien Force, es Cannonbolt. Si hicieramos una lista, este alien estaría después de Alien X olvidaste categorizarlo Archivo:Ultra-T.gifAmigo olvidaste poner la imagen de ulta T en la categoria:Imágenes Ubx--200.3.207.130 22:32 14 jun 2009 (UTC), soy Alien Dragon hace mucho tiempo trato e iniciarme en tu wiki pero por alguna rason no puedo, bueno chao soy yo otra vez mira despues e llenar los datos para mi cuenta apreto el boton para entrar y mesale un mensaje diciedo que ahora no mismo no puo registrarme, en antes vi que ice que tengo que activas las Kookies, tal ves sea eso, pero no se como hacerlo--200.3.207.130 03:03 16 jun 2009 (UTC) --deccer (discusión) 01:39 30 jun 2009 (UTC) aliens creados yo nunca dije que tus aliens son mios sino que quiero hacer un omnitrix inventado y ademas del video tu me dijiste que pusiera los aliens falsos en mi pagina de usuario hola soy nuevo hay varias dudas que tengo de Ben 10 como Benship yo digo que no existe aunque convense mucho Bueno !!Chau¡¡ Sugerencia sobre Ben 10 fuerza alienigena Amigo mira que en wikipedia ya se mostro el resumen del primer capitulo de la tercera temporada de la serie y muestran 2 nuevos aliens que son Benship y El rey. Benship es como el dueño de ship y el Rey es como el lider de los highbreed. Me despido --Wikiacuenta17 (discusión) 21:29 7 jul 2009 (UTC)Jhonatan Soto de colombia: wikiacuenta17 creador de Regreso al futuro wiki visitenme porfavor Hola benfutbol10, gracias por darme la bienvenida a la pagina, por cierto donde fue que subiste mi imagen gracias de antemano ^^ --Ben10ADNLaboratorio (discusión) 14:15 24 jul 2009 (UTC) Zenón (Articulo) edite el articulo Zenón, fijate si esta bien PD: Ahora en unos minutos me hago una cuenta, y tal vez edito otros necesitados Zenón (Articulo) - 2 Hola, Soy el que no tenia cuenta y edito Zenón, Recientemente he editado otras que necesitas, pues, Quiero saber como hacer que no te borren articulos, Muchos que estoy editando dice que fueron borrados anteriormente, no quiero que me pase eso Adios, Ben10Need ben 10 mugen tengo una idea de hacer un mugen con los personajes de ben 10existe un char de ben yo esty descargando un programa para crear char solo coloco los sprites y listo solo dime y lo hare si no sabes q es mugen es un juego de lucha en 2d famoso por la habilidad de cambiar personajes y modificar el juego a tu gusto puedes poner a pelear a michael jackson y goku ssj6(n oexiste en el anime pero tengo el char)en un baño como crear tu pagina de usuario no se como crear la pagina de usuario como se hace DB Wiki oye por lo veia eras un buen usuario en Dragon ball wikia te invito a que sigamos con la wikia--Danke 7 18:48 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Multi Ojos el nombre de su especie es Opticoids y son e planeta Sightra te doi esta informacion para que la pongas en su pagina ya que esta protegida AlienDragon--200.3.207.130 04:30 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Viejo... Que te has hecho desde hace tiempo ya no estas Wikipedia, es una pena pero supongo que las razones de haberte retirado son por las políticas, sus restricciones y por eso incluso te viste la necesidad de estar en wiki como este para tener mayor libertad. Oye, ya que estoy aquí solo de pasada y si mal no recuerdo también te gusta pokémon, quisiera invitarte a PkS Wiki, una wiki de PkStadium que inicio hace unos 2 meses. No hay usuarios en ella por ello quisiera invitarte a que unas y de paso si podrias hacerme el favor de darla a conocer a otros usuarios y que sean fans de pokémon. Además a diferencia de wikis de Pokémon como Wikidex o Pokéteca, es que esta no esta españolizada, usa los nombres correctos y conocidos en Latinoamérica. -----Toonamimaniacolatino 14:36 2 sep 2009 (UTC) :Entiendo, aunque no puedo creer como es posible que te halla aburrido Wikipedia jejeje pero bueno. Por otro lado no entiendo como es que no puedes registrarte supongo que son por los cookies aun que no se exactamente pero te sugiero que trates de hacerlo en otra computadora es decir con otra IP para ver que sucede. Espero mucha colaboración de tu parte en la wiki y así un día ascenderte a administrador pero por lo pronto trata de hacer lo mejor que puedas y por favor da a conocer la wiki a otros fans como te mencione anteriormente. Saludos. -----Toonamimaniacolatino 13:48 3 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Jejeje muchas gracias por el comentario, pensé que nadie leería mi historia. no se no pueo registrarme cada ves que lo intento no me deja pera voy a ver--200.3.207.130 03:39 3 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola hola benfutbol10 soy nuevo en esto de editar wikis me podrias dar la direccion de tu hotmail para agregarte a msn gracias. --Alienx (discusión) 16:33 3 sep 2009 (UTC) ME HAN COPIADO El disque Usuario:Alien dragon que creo su cuenta el 9 de septiembre no soy yo, me han copiado el nombre, amigo no te confundas EL ALIENDRAGON ORIGINAL--200.3.207.130 04:16 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Informe Hola, Benfutbol10, te aviso que alguien un IP cambio la portada por Benten ------> ver <---------------, ya los reverti.- Gracias y hasta luego.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 13:57 15 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE FUENTE (TTF) UTILIZAN PARA LAS LETRAS QUE FORMAN BEN 10? ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE FUENTE (TTF) UTILIZAN PARA LAS LETRAS QUE FORMAN BEN 10? GRACIAS.- 88.9.193.54 16:17 17 sep 2009 Recomendaciones Te Recomiendo que bloquees a Explosiv0 ya que en algunas paginas pone graves insultos. Ediciones con insultos de Explosiv0 *Formas de Cannonbolt *Hizo un fanon y para eso esta ben 10 fan arts *Arruino la plantilla de informacion de Spitter *Sube imagenes no aptas : haz clic aqui *Aliens desnudos: aqui --Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje 03:26 24 sep 2009 (UTC) PkStadium Wiki Hola amigo, recuerdas que me dijiste que no podías crear una cuenta en la PkStadium Wiki?, quería decirte que ya está solucionado ese error así que ya no abra inconveniente alguno y podrás crearla sin problemas. Saludos. -----Toonamimaniacolatino 16:11 25 sep 2009 (UTC) X FA NO M BLOKEES¡¡¡¡ oye no era mi intencion hacerlo,oye escribeme 1 mail,qiero sser tu amigo. tu friend Explosiv0 pd: Eddgr me obbligo a hacer lo q hice,anulala puej. hola, queria decirte q si quieres ser mi amigo x q ndie quiere ser mi amigo ,t lo agradeceria si lo fueras. Omnitrix ¿Alguien sabe porque en el primer episodio de Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena el omnitrix cambia de forma? Plantillas de Episodios Le he puesto plantillas a casi todos los episodios llegue hasta gladiadores, bueno eso es todo estuve casi 1 hora agregando las palntillas. --Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 02:05 30 sep 2009 (UTC) QUE ES ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMIGO ESTA IMAGEN Choriseame.gif de Explosiv0 ES VANDALIMO EXTREMO BLOQUEO AUTOMATICO A SU CREADOR Explosiv0 --ALIEN DRAGON ORIGINAL 200.3.207.130 03:16 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Me llamo Valentin, esta página es fantastica, he obtenido capturas de pantalla de los hijos de Big Chill. Creo que dentro de unos minutos me uniré a la wiki. Lo siento No he podido ingresar pero aqui te dejo las imagenes: Imagenes Big Chill Ojito Hola, , el usuario Vomiton af es administrador recién creado de Ben 10 como esta ---------------> Ben del Funturo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:23 4 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Como puee ser? que la pagina de Ben Tennyson el personaje principal y mas imporante de la serie no tega una categoria??? Olle por alguna rason no me deja crear una cuenta desde mi compu intento too el tiempo y me ice que no puedo crear mi registro ahora, porias habar con alguien del staf de wikia sobre mi problema por favor, bueno cuidate ALIEN DRAGON ORIGINAL--200.3.207.130 04:19 8 oct 2009 (UTC) explosiv0 no deberia estar en esta wiki oye explosivo puso una imagen pornografica en la wiki >:( se llama:Choriseame.gif que es eso!!!!!, ademas en su pagina puso un insulto contra upchuck!!!!!!, no respeta a ben 10 wiki ni a ben 10, claro como lo vas a borrar dejo un mensaje pidiendo disculpas!!!!,para colmo!!!! explosiv0 no deberia estar en esta wiki oye explosivo puso una imagen pornografica en la wiki >:( se llama:Choriseame.gif que es eso!!!!!, ademas en su pagina puso un insulto contra upchuck!!!!!!, no respeta a ben 10 wiki ni a ben 10, claro como lo vas a borrar dejo un mensaje pidiendo disculpas!!!!,para colmo!!!! por fis no me blokees ¡¡¡¡,nunca me habia inscrito a una pagina web ,no era mi intencion hacerlo. por fa no me blokees¡¡ yo nunca me suscribi a una pagina web ,no era mi intencion hacerlo,asi q por fa no me bloquees ¿si? por fa no me blokees¡¡ yo nunca me suscribi a una pagina web ,no era mi intencion hacerlo,asi q por fa no me bloquees ¿si? vota ya en mi curso elegiran a la mas fea ¿por cual votarias? a)michelle olmos b)andrea velez o c)anahi zurita gracias x el voto, dame tu e-mail x fa hOLA bENFUTBOL10 lei tu mensaje y quiero decirte que tu tambien me caes bien, te desbloquee de mi wiki y te queria preguntar que si quieres afiliarte con mi wiki. Ben10Pantanoso. Te hablo para saludarte Soy Alien Dragon(Original), hace buco de rato mucho tiempo que no edito en esta wiki sigo intentando registrarme pero no puedo, vi en tu discucion a un tal valentin que le pasa lo mismo, espero que estes bien, lucha contra los vandalos cuidate --[[Especial:Contribuciones/190.2.228.58|'EL ALIEN DRAGON ORIGINAL']] 21:32 12 dic 2009 (UTC) ADN Laboratorio No entiendo algo sobre el laboratorio de ADN de Bandai. 1) Cual es el adn code de : Ditto, Buzzsock, Multiojos. 2) Como guardo la imagende los aliens. 3) Porque no puedo usar el code ADN de Gwen y de Vilgax. Gracias. --Ben X (discusión) 13:34 19 dic 2009 (UTC) HOLA!!! Hola soy nuevo aqui pero tengo experciencia en otra wiki jaja mira el articulo que mejore ACA desde ahora tmb trabajare aqui... -- 05:21 4 ene 2010 (UTC) POR FIN soy Alien dragon original tengo una maravillosa noticia POR FIN PUDE CREAR UNA CUENTA EN LA WIKI !!!! bueno hay nos vemos--Destructor15 (discusión) 03:14 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Me podes decir donde conseguiste las imagenes de los aliens de Ben 10 en Alien Force --Cannonbolt 16:54 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Contador de Transformasiones Te envio un contador de trasfrmasiones qu con mi usuario en wikipedia yo soy el encargado de editar, Esta en las este artculo en las paginas siguientes en wikipedia: Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force y Aliens del Omnitrix, Mi usuario en wikipedia es Mathiaselrey, Yo te mando el articulo abajo: El contador de transformaciones da: Es la cantidad de trasformaciones que ben ha hecho en cada alien, Estas son las caracteristicas, Estan Igualmente cotizados ben 10 y ben 10 fuerza alienigena, Hay algunos Aliens que aparecieron en las dos series siendo contados como un solo alien, Se toman en cuenta los 9 cortos de 2 minutos de ben 10. No Metan las transformaciones de propagandas. Para que sirva Ben tiene que tocar el Omnitrix no cuentan los sueños la situacion tiene que pasar de verdad. 1- Cuatrobrazos 34 2- Diamante 32 3- Xlr8 30 4- Materia Gris 26 5- Bestia 26 6- Insectoide 24 7- Fuego 24 '8- Humongosaurio 22 9- Jetray 21 10- Bala de Cañón 21 11- Ultra T 20 12- Fuego Pantanoso 20 13- Frio 16 14- Planta 11 15- Piedra 11 16- Eco Eco 11 '17- Acuatico 10' 18- Goop 10 19- Mono Araña 10 20- Fantasmatico Con su capa 8' 21- Cerebron 8 22- Ultrachoque 7 '23- Lodestar 4 '24- Muy Grande 4 '25- Dito 3 '26- Rath 2 '27- Benlobo 1 '28- Benmomia 1 29- Benvicktor 1 '30- Multiojos 31- Eon 1 32- Alien x 1 '33- Nanomech 34- Fantasmatico sin su capa 1 Actualizado hasta el episodio Primus ,de ben 10 alien force, Incluyendo Peliculas, Siguiente episodio faltante: Por encima y mas alla (aun no estrenado) Aprovado por Cartoon Network Inc., Foros Dwayne Mcduffie, grupo Man of Accion, Mundo omnitrix.com Foro oficial de Ben 10 Wkia! Hola,Ben queria decirte que voy crear un foro oficial de esta WIKIA DE BEN 10 QUERIA que me ayudaras es para llamar a atencion que opinas mi msn es alex11moraga@hotmail.com ya me conoces soy user de AQUÍ ' imagen falsa thumb|El ReyHola soy yo, te envio este mensaje para informarte que la supuesta imagen del Rey, el Highbreed de omnitrix, es falsa, esta imagen aparece justo despues de que Ben curara a los Highbreed, solo que a esta le agregaron el simbolo del omnitrix, opino que deberia ser eliminada, cuidate amigoDestructor15 (discusión) 04:19 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Quote Wiki Hola, soy yo Cannonbolt13, y te vengo a preguntar si queres colaborar en Ben 10 Quote Wiki, es un wiki en el que tenes que crear frases de personajes aliens y episodios,saludos. --Cannonbolt 10:46 21 ene 2010 (UTC) La imagen: La imagen de squdrictor tambien es falsa es sacada justo despues de que se transformara en malayerba pusieron a squdrictor con el simbolo de omnitrix : El hogar de Alien X es una nebulosa, como el propio Alien X. Una mezcla extraterrestre de gases interestelares y energía. Zvezda a menudo pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de los astrónomos y los viajeros espaciales, sin que estos se percaten de que alberga vida inteligente. La poderosa raza de Alien X prefiere la soledad de su retirada existencia aquí, sin preocuparse de los pequeños problemas cotidianos y devenires de otras formas de vida del universo. Conocidos como los celestialsapiens, Alien X y su raza pueden sobrevivir en el inusual entorno semiopaco de Zvezda, ya que ellos mismos se componen de gas estelar. Saludos, y cualquier cosa preguntas. --Majin Buu (discusión) 15:51 24 ene 2010 (UTC) HOLA SOY ESPEON 97 Y TE MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y POR FAVOR MANDAME MENSAJES CthumbHAOO. GRACIAS AMIGO me encantaria ser adminisatrador de Ben10Wiki, te lo agradesco con toda mi alma, el portal de la comunidad y la pagina de incio estan desctualizadas. Te he extrañado mucho, ultimamente he ido wikipedia y mia que regreso el usuario Brainy321, saludos [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 04:23 10 feb 2010 (UTC)] Aliens enfermos Te iva a pedir si puedes poner una seccion de aliens emfermos(discusión) Hechanos una mano Hola camarada soy yo:Santo10 vine a pedirte que nos ayudes con una nueva wiki se llama es.ultimatrix.wikia.com por favor ayudanos si aceptas o no avisame Benfutbol10 nececito tu ayuda un editor no registrado esta arruinando articulos Oli (discusión) 20:17 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola. Oye como le hisiste para el mensaje que sale hasta arriba y dice "Las imagenes no reales de Ben 10 deben ser puestas en Ben 10 Fanon wiki. Gracias"??? si fue un tipo de platilla o algo por el estilo me podrias dejar como hacerla porfavor necesito una asi para mi wiki espero tu respuesta lo mas rapido posible en mi discución de mi wiki y si no llegara a funcionar el link (como una ocasiones pasa) simplemente en la discución de usuario en esta wiki GRAX --Danke 7 02:36 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantillas recien hechas ! Acabo de terminar unas plantillas sobre las transformaciones de AF Plantilla:Ubx:TransformaciònAF/Cómo se usa esta plantilla Destructor15 (discusión) 02:54 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola! no soy nuevo por aqui (hace tiempo mejore la pag de Ben un 100 mejor la puse mas organizada) ahora ise que la plantilla ' se ve mejor ahora ya no se ve borrosa como antes yo vine a trabajar aqui debido a que conosco del codigo wiki y quiero enplearlo aqui tambien ahh y un consejo pongan esto en la portada asi no lo pongan separado solo ponlo como texto no WIKI y lo podras escribir todo junto y se podra ver -- 16:21 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Denuncia http://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Evolutions&oldid=17198 Denuncio a quien iso esto. Tambien lo denuncio Yo tambien lo denuncio maldito editor no registrado deberiamos impedir que escriban sobre articulos importantes o mas bien dicho bloquearlos voy a editar esa pagina y borrar lo que puso y friki su abuela. Aliens de Ultimate Alien Deberías editar la Plantilla:Aliens del Omnitrix, ya que está protegida, y agregar a los nuevos aliens, Water Hazard, Terraspin, la tortuga que no me acuerdo el nombre XD, NRG, Gorila Arácnido, Espinosaurio, Amphibian, en una categoría llamada Aliens de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Saludos, Majin Buu (discusión) 15:24 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya los conocemos Quiero decirles que Gorilla aracnido es mono araña y espinosaurio es humongousaurio